To Reorder Time
by Mithril
Summary: Sarah learns it is never too late for love.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.

Author: Mithril 2007

Beta reader: (I need one)

Title: To re-order time

Summary: Sarah learns it is never too late for love.

Rating: k

To re-order time

It was a beautiful day in the Underground. The sun shone over the Labyrinth, the birds sang and the gentle perfume of the spring filled the air. It was perfect and everyone was happy… everyone except the powerful ruler of these lands, the Goblin King.

From his favourite window ledge Jareth watched his Labyrinth with a bored expression on his face. He really tried to see something that sparked his interest, but it was of no use. For a long time he had been unable to enjoy the amazing sight of the landscape below. All he was able to see now was a chaotic mixture of walls and paths. Ironically he remembered the exact moment when his lands had lost its magic, so to speak. It had occurred when he had let her go.

He gave a long suffering sigh and went to sit on his throne.

"Cor! Why don't you stop mopping around and try to get her back?" Someone said, rudely interrupting his thoughts. "Your Majesty," that someone quickly added at the king's icy glare.

"Do you want a one way trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench, Hogwart?" Jareth asked with a dangerous smirk.

"It's Hoggle, your Majesty," the goblin automatically corrected him, "and I didn't mean to be disrespectful, Sire. I just humbly suggested you to retrieve Lady Sarah."

"Be careful with your words, Higgins," Jareth hissed. "Did you not know the Goblin King never offers himself twice? Besides, she doesn't want me," he finished, wilting again.

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "But that was a long time ago, your Majesty. She was too young to understand your intentions then… but now…"

"But now…?" Jareth prompted, suddenly interested.

Hoggle smoothed his jacket and cleared his throat. "Maybe now she is ready."

The Goblin King blinked and rubbed his chin, thinking. "You know, Howie, once in a while you do say things that make sense."

"Well, I'm your advisor, Sire," Hoggle reminded him, lifting his head up.

"Yes, yes. My father put you there," he admitted, waving a hand. "But for the Underground, I don't understand why I keep you!"

"For the things I say that make sense?" Hoggle replied helpfully.

This time it was Jareth's turn to roll his eyes. "Precisely. Now leave. I have something important to do."

"Will you bring the little lady back?" The goblin asked with shinning eyes.

"Hoggle…" Jareth warned him, scaring the poor thing to death by the correct use of his name.

"I… will be… in the kitchen, if you need me, Sire," Hoggle managed to say and after a clumsy bow, he run out of the throne chamber.

"Coward," Jareth muttered, amused, but then became serious. Indeed Hoggle had given him a good advice. A wicked grin played on his face. Perhaps it was time to retrieve what was rightfully his.

He leaned back in his throne and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax. He started to picture his beloved one is his mind; her shinny black hair, her stubborn grey eyes, her slender body, her sweet voice: his beautiful Sarah. As her image slowly took form, a crystal appeared floating before him. He opened his eyes and extended his palm for the sphere to descend. He stared intently at it. To his disappointment and surprise, it didn't show him the young woman he so desperately wanted to see. Instead the crystal showed him a tow storey house. A second later, though, his eyes widened in recognition; that was Sarah's house. He smiled… and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------

"There you are," the old lady said while she finished trimming her favourite rosebush. She grinned as she looked at her work. Good, she would have beautiful roses this year. Satisfied, she rose and fixed a blue scarf around her neck. Even though it was pleasantly warm, she did not want to risk another cold. Her grand niece always said she did not take enough care of her health, but the truth was she just sometimes forgot she was seventy five years old. Her biological age simply did not match her mental one. In other words, she was young at heart. She chuckled at how cliché that sounded, but it fully applied to her. She was not an old lady who liked to stay safe at home and knit. Oh, no. She belonged outside, working or volunteering in different charities, helping her family, her neighbours and friends. She loved being useful. Still smiling, she took off her gardening gloves and was about to enter her house when unexpectedly someone cleared his throat behind her. A bit startled, she turned.

"Yes, how may I--" she began to say, but abruptly stopped when she saw her interlocutor. She opened her eyes wide in disbelief… and in recognition. The clothes and hair were different, but the rest of him was the same, especially his eyes. She began to feel a little dizzy. She swallowed and for a second she wondered if he were a fragment of her imagination. However, that thought was shattered when he spoke.

"Sorry to bother you, madam, but I am looking for a… friend of mine that used to live here… Sarah Williams. Are you her grand mother perhaps?"

Overwhelmed by his sudden presence and question, she could not help what happened next. She fainted.

---------------------------------------

With a faint pop, Jareth materialized in front of Sarah's house, just behind and old oak tree across the street. He smiled, the place had barely changed. His grin widened as he imagined Sarah's expression. Oh, but he could hardly wait to see her. He chuckled and crossed the street. It was then when he noticed the old lady tending the garden. He blinked in confusion. He certainly did not remember her from his previous…visits. Sarah never knew how often he had watched her… before the Toby incident. Well, it did not matter. He shrugged and decided to go to speak to the woman. Maybe she would be related to his Sarah. Fifteen seconds later he stood behind her and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Sorry to bother you, madam," he began when she turned. "But I am looking for a… friend of mine that used live here… Sarah Williams. Are you her grand mother perhaps?" he asked in a polite tone that would have scared Hoggle –and the rest of his subjects- to death.

To his surprise and annoyance, she stared at him and fainted. Fortunately for the old lady, he managed to catch her just in time. He knew mortals became frail when they reached certain age. Besides, he was a gentleman. After a little hesitation, he took her inside the house. Thanks the Underground, the place seemed to be empty. He gently laid her on a comfortable looking couch and, as an afterthought, he conjured a blanket to cover her. He then sat on the opposite chair and waited. Grand mother or not, somehow he had the feeling she would know about Sarah.

The woman stretched her arms and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times as her gaze focused on her roof. What was she doing inside? And what was more important, how had she gotten in? Had she fainted working in her garden? No. She had already finished with her roses. The last thing she remembered was a man asking her something and-- She stiffened as the identity of that man came to her mind. It couldn't be! Not after so long! It was then when she realized she was not alone. Slowly, she turned her head… only to find the Goblin King seated on one of her chairs. She gasped.

"Please, do not faint again, madam," he said with a hint of amusement. "Are you all right?" he asked after a moment, a bit unnerved by her silent stare.

She blinked and mentally shook herself. It came painfully obvious he had no clue who she was. She realized it was for the better, though, to keep it that way. She could do this. She sat and managed a small grin. She cleared her throat.

"I… am fine. Thank you for helping me, young man." She said, while she carefully folded the soft blanket. "Believe it or not, I don't normally faint."

He smiled back, for a strange reason liking that woman. "I should have not startled you like that."

She chuckled; this polite version of the Goblin King was oddly… nice. "It's all right, you just caught me by surprise. Anyway you… you… are looking for someone… aren't you?" She dared to ask, her heart betting dangerously fast.

He nodded. "Yes. I am looking for a friend, Sarah Williams. Is she your granddaughter?

She sighed and shook her head. "No, I never married," she whispered in a far away voice.

"Do you know her? Jareth insisted. "She used to live here."

She was taken aback by the longing in his eyes. She smiled sadly. It was just too late. "Sorry, I never met her. When I bought this house a couple of years ago, she was already gone."

Jareth leaned back in disappointment. If this lady had nothing to do with Sarah, why had his crystal directed him here? It made no sense. His spheres had never failed him before. He let out a defeated sigh and folded his arms across his chest,

She had to stop herself from comforting him. It truly broke her heart to see him like this, but there was nothing she could do… unless… Her eyes brightened as an idea occurred to her. It was very risky and too personal, but perhaps it would help them both.

"I have something to show you," she said and without waiting for a reply, she rose and went to get the mysterious item. He only shrugged. A moment later, she returned and gently put a seemingly old book on his lap. "One day I found it in the attic when I was cleaning," she explained at his puzzled gaze. "You can read it while I go to the kitchen for tea and cookies."

Once she was gone, he picked up the book and opened it. He gasped. It was Sarah's diary!

As she waited for the water to boil, she could not keep her hands from shaking. Even though it was not dated, the diary contained all her thoughts, hopes and fears regarding the Goblin King. In that small notebook she had confessed her unspoken feelings, having too late realized she had fallen in love with him. That was the main reason she had never married. That did not mean she had been alone or throne her life away, far from it. She had achieved a great success as a writer and she did have a loving family… it was just that she never found anyone like him.

Once the tea was ready, she returned with Jareth. He seemed deeply concentrated on her book. She silently left the tray on the centre table and patiently waited for him to finish. He didn't take too long. A moment later he lowered the diary.

"She… loved me," he said in awe, looking at his host.

"Is that… a good thing?" she asked, eyeing him carefully.

He blinked and tilted his head. "Why didn't she tell me when she had the chance?" he asked, confused.

She shrugged. "Perhaps your friend was afraid?"

"Afraid? I would never hurt her!" He exclaimed, almost jumping from his seat.

She cleared her throat, a bit amused. "Maybe you… did scare her somehow…"

"I shall never—" He suddenly stopped and had the grace to look embarrassed. "Well, there was this misunderstanding… We just had this slight disagreement," he muttered innocently, taking his cup of tea.

She had to stifle a chuckle at that. "May I assume said… disagreement has been solved?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head and smiled mischievously. "Not yet, but as soon as I find her, I will make her realize her mistake."

She choked on her tea at that. The nerve of that man… "Her… mistake?" she could not help but ask.

"Just a silly thing concerning her brother," he said with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, I must go now," he added, rising from his seat. "Thank you for your hospitality, madam."

She nodded and accompanied him to the exit. "May I ask you a last question?" she asked as she opened the door. At his nod she continued. "I… What will you do… if you don't… find your friend?"

He stiffened but then relaxed and a smirk played on his face. "I will find her. I have my ways."

"But what if—"

"I will find her," he insisted, winking at her. "Good bye, madam."

She sighed and smiled sadly. "Good bye, Jareth."

He nodded and without another word, he walked away.

------------------------------------

Hours later a disheartened Goblin king returned to his castle beyond the Goblin City. He had literally search all over the world for Sarah to not avail. It was as if the earth had swallowed her! "Where are you?" he whispered staring at a crystal once again. He shook his head as he vanished the useless thing. The old Lady's words still echoed in his head. What would he do if he didn't find her? He began to pace as he thought about it. No, no. He knew Sarah was out there. Perhaps he could visit that nice woman again and ask her if—

He froze and paled in shame as the truth about Sarah suddenly hit him. How he could have been so blind and stupid! He truly deserved one way ticket to the Bog of Eternal Stench. He should have realized sooner that his crystals never failed... He should have realized sooner that… He never told the woman his name…

-----------------------------------

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the bench. She was in her favourite place, the park located near her house. Here she came every time she needed to think… and boy she needed to think right know. She just could not believe what had just happened at home. She sighed. She knew she had acted like a coward, but she could not help it. His visit had been so unexpected and bittersweet. If only he had come sixty years sooner…

"May I sit down?" A deep, familiar voice asked, interrupting her musings. Startled, she looked up and her eyes widened in disbelief. A white haired gentleman stood before her. He was tall and slender, elegantly dressed in a dark suit. He appeared to be her age, but she knew it was only an illusion. He chuckled and sat. "Really, why do you look so surprised? Did you forget I can re-order time? I admit it took me a while, though."

"Sixty years," she said softly. "For you it may be nothing, but for me it was a life time."

"I know that now. I… apologize, Sarah."

She gave him a small grin. "There is nothing to apologize for, Jareth… not even for our old… slight disagreement."

He rose an eyebrow at that. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked then.

She smiled sadly. "How could I? Obviously I was… am not what you expect to see."

He shook his head. "You are still you, Sarah. You still are the stubborn and beautiful woman who stole my heart. It took me sixty of your years –and an annoying goblin- to admit it, but here I am. The question is, are you willing to give us a second chance?"

"A second chance?" she repeated in disbelief. "Jareth, I am seventy five years old! I—"

"So what," he interrupted her with a careless shrug and his eyes shone with mischief. "In fact, I do believe we make an atractive old couple. Don't you agree, my dear?" And with out waiting for an answer, he kissed her.

Unable –and unwilling- to resist him, Sarah closed her eyes. It began tender and gently, like a breeze, but as the kiss deepened, it turned into a storm, strong and powerful. A moment too soon, it ended. Dazed, Sarah slowly opened her eyes and could not help a smile when she saw him in all his Goblin King glory. "Re-ordering time again?" she asked in a whisper.

His eyes shone with inner light and he smiled back. He didn't say a word, though. Instead, he gently held a strand of her hair and showed it to her. Sarah gasped. It was black!

"Jareth… What…" She couldn't finish as he touch her lips.

"I truly want my… our second chance, my love. Return home with me, be my Queen." As he said it, a beautiful ring materialized in her finger.

Sarah stared mesmerised at the ring, unbidden tears running through her cheeks. "No matter how much I tried, it never stopped," she breathed. She met his eyes. "My love for you never stopped."

Jareth's heart beat like a drum. "Is that a yes?"

As an answer, she threw her arms around his neck. "Take us home."

"Your wish is my command." A second later, they were gone in a blinding flash of light.

Fin


End file.
